


we could've owned the world (but you sold it off for a penny)

by iljhoon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Cheating, M/M, hyungwon deserves the world, kihyun's a minor character, protect him, wonho's a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iljhoon/pseuds/iljhoon
Summary: "i have loved you with every piece in my body, every muscle, every vein. the blood that runs through me screams your name. i have loved you with all of me. but now that you've broken me,what should i do?"or alternatively, hoseok crushing hyungwon's heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i've written anything and the first thing i've decided on is angst smh. lapslock intended!

hoseok loved hyungwon, and hyungwon loved hoseok. they were like two peas in a pod, always together, and their ideas would correlate with the other. sometimes it was hard to believe that among all the mess and glass shards on the floor, they have found one another.

peace, calm and serenity. hyungwon describes being in the arms of his lover as moments filled with bliss, overflowing the jar. hoseok's hands were often rough from hitting the gym more often than not, and hyungwon's were too soft, like a mix of cotton candy and clouds, and pillows from christmas nights.

hoseok loved hyungwon, and hyungwon loved hoseok.

and everyone thought they would last. they could see it now, _'power couple of the century'_ hung up in bright banners, loud cheering and balloons in the air at their dream wedding.

only that never happened.

instead, when hyungwon came home early on their 5th year anniversary, eyes sparkling and heart thumping, all excited to greet the love of his life and thank him for all these years, only to be greeted with the sound of moaning and groaning from their bedroom.

his heart stopped. he must be hearing things.. right?

1, 2, 3 and 4. hyungwon's hands have found their way to his ears. closing his eyes, he counts, _'i must be wrong. he would never do that to me, right? yeah, i'm just being stupid, hoseok would never do that to me. not on our fifth year.'_

but even by the time he had counted to 10, the sounds never went away. 

hyungwon decided that he should probably check on hoseok, and not jump right to conclusions. _'he could just be watching some lame porno, right?'_

he didn't know why his hands were shaking as he reached out to grab the knob of the door. he didn't know what he was expecting to be there, in the room, but he was definitely not expecting his college science partner, yoo kihyun, to be riding his own fucking boyfriend on their fucking bed.

"i-i'm sorry.. i'll leave." hyungwon found himself stuttering as he lowers his head and walks out of their view. _stupid, why are you apologizing?_ he thinks, but he was really clueless on what could've been a better reaction. hyungwon wasn't the kind to just rush up to someone and slap them, even if it had meant that they were fucking his boyfriend of half a decade.

"hyungwon, wait!" he hears hoseok running down the stairs, feet hurriedly booming against the floor. hyungwon doesn't walk faster, but he doesn't stop walking. he feels as though every ounce of emotion has left him, and he is left alone, with an empty shell.

hyungwon doesn't know how to react when hoseok grabbed him by the shoulders, panting heavily. he didn't know how to respond when hoseok was gasping for air between his blurry words. in fact, hyungwon couldn't even hear what he said. all that was blasting in his mind were, _hoseok cheated on you, i told you this would happen. you were never good enough._

"h-hyungwon? are you listening? i'm sorry, okay?" no it was not okay, and hyungwon wasn't focusing at all.

his eyes were shining and his heart was beating so loudly he swears hoseok could hear it, but this time, it was for another reason.

"i," hyungwon parts his lips, sighing as he takes a look at the dishevelled man, taking in all of his glory for one last time. "i'm sorry, i think i should go.."  he lifts hoseok's hands off his shoulders, with such care that hoseok couldn't seem to stop the man.

more so when hyungwon continued to walk slowly out the door.

and when hoseok fell to the ground, crying.


End file.
